Haruto Kurosawa
[[Link title[[Link title]]]] |name = Haruto Kurosawa |kanji = 黒澤遥人 |romaji = Kurosawa Haruto |race = Coppelion |gender = Male |birthday = |age = 18 |height = |weight = |hair color = White (Manga) Gray (Anime) |eye color = Blue |blood type = |affiliation =Coppelion |occupation =Student |status = Alive |manga debut = Chapter 26 |anime debut = Episode 5 |va = Suzumura Kenichi Max Mittelman (English) |image gallery = Yes }} Haruto Kurosawa '(黒澤遥人, ''Kurosawa Haruto) is a member and the leader of the Coppelion Cleaning Unit. Friends and classmates with Ibara Naruse. He is a clone of Dr. Coppelius. He's a third year highschool student. Appearance Haruto is a tall, young man. He has gray hair, blue eyes, wears a white dress shirt, beige sweater vest, a loose blue and white striped necktie, and an unbuttoned green jacket with a caution sign on the pocket. Haruto also wears gray dress pants and a pair of brown shoes. Haruto later wears Commander Kunikida's white cloak and use it to equip various of equipments underneath it, he also uses it as a tactical weapon for ambushing - such as faking death on the Mizoguchi brothers. But later give's the cloak to Hachirou Natsume . Personality He is serious and intelligent. He is shown to be very tactical, he always proceed with plans ahead. He also doesn't fear killing because he thinks of them (the Coppelion) as being nothing more than puppets. This is shown when he shoots the white-cloaked guy with a neurotoxin bullet just to make him talk, and he really did intend to let him die if the white-cloaked guy didn't start speaking. It is shown that he cares for Ibara Naruse and might also have feelings for her. Relationships Ibara Naruse Both Haruto and Ibara have been friends and classmates since childhood. They have a strong friendship and tend to look out for one another at all times. Ibara has feelings for Haruto as seen after his return though she does not know this is love wondering why her heart was beating whenever she sees Haruto at one time. He reciprocates these feelings as shown on the last chapter of the manga wherein Haruto kisses Ibara himself before Ibara falls unconsious and it is seen that Ibara may have known this happened as seen when after she came back to Tokyo and both of them embrace each other. His feelings for Ibara may have shown even before they went to Tokyo and when Ibara needed to be revived, he did not hesitate to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. Ozu Sisters They are in the same team (the clean-up crew). Haruto seems a little annoyed by them because they were always missing when he tried to contact them. Dr. Coppelius Haruto is Dr.Coppelius's clone. Haruto looks exactly like him back when he was young. Abilities and Powers Resurrection Haruto has a special ability (特殊能力) to "come back to life" (超再生 lit. super regeneration), or reviving himself (甦る) from a Hydra (this creature is biologically immortal because of its regenerative ability) as stated by Kanon (and nod in agreement by Shion). She mentions that "there's no way Haruto could die, and even if he did he'll just revive back". He is seen revived after being shot by several bullets in the Musashino Railway Operation and after being burned heavily when they were evacuating the Shibuya 109 Shelter survivors. A few couple of days are needed for him to completely revive back and be able to move. However, he still feels all the pain one would receive from injuries normally even though he would revive back later. When the Cleaning Unit was chased by the fossiloids leaving Kanon knocked unconscious and severely injured, Haruto has given her some of his blood to her injuries because his blood contains some healing powers due to his super regeneration ability. Weapons He is skilled with the use of guns and explosives. He is always inventing new bombs and other equipment like tracking devices or electric mines. He was also the one who originally invented and created the Ether . Hand Grenade He always carries at least one with him. He has various type of grenades - Mark II Fragmentation Grenades, flash grenade, ultrasonic grenade, steam grenade and many more. Firearms Haruto is skilled in the use of a variety of firearms, and is seen to carry a variety of weapons including: * Heckler & Koch MSG90 Sniper Rifle * AK-47 Assault Rifle * Ithaca 37 Shotgun * Heckler & Koch USP Pistol * Colt M1911 Pistol * Desert Eagle Pistol * Smith and Wesson 629 Revolver AMV He drives an AMV (Armored Modular Vehicle) that he seemed to have customized to be able to gain control of manually and from his watch. Customized Wrist watch He has a customized wrist watch he made to control other machinery in his armored vehicle. The watch even has a computer screen in it (and displaying files, folders and how much space is used). History He is a senior 3rd year high school student like Ibara Naruse. He is very knowledgable in military and science, especially physics since he likes to stay in the laboratory testing experiments. He is the first successful Coppelion created by and cloned from Dr.Coppelius, thus the code C-1. Haruto first met Ibara when Dr.Coppelius introduced her to him back when they were 5 years old. He often tried to interact with her, but Ibara did nothing but zone off into a distance from the bench. One day, Haruto went to call Ibara who was sitting on the tree that it's time to go back because it was almost dinner time. After many attempts to call her, he ignores and starts to head back. He hearsa loud thud, turns back and discovered that Ibara had fell down from the tree, receiving heavy injuries. Haruto panics and carries Ibara on his back, running back telling her not to die and to "continue living". Trivia * Haruto's production code is C-1. * He didn't like human food at first so he injected himself with "nutrients" provided by the Coppelion unit (just like how Ibara initially did). * He was actually the one who piloted the Locust airship and rescued Ibara and Aoi from Meisa when they were at the Roppongi Hills. * He and Ibara were close to each other since schooldays. * Haruto often recieved love letters from his Kouhai (underclassmen). When Ibara saw them, she said "you should write to your Kouhai once in a while" (with aslight irritate eyesight towards him). But Haruto doesn't have any interest in those letters at all, he keeps talking and thinking about the gadgets he invented. * He always stays at the science room experimenting or wandering off walking around at the school grounds stated by Aoi. * He is very obessesive with science, as it is seen that even without anything to write, he would just scribble various equations and formulas down a playground road. * He likes to throw his grenades up and down just like a ball. * He is called "bomb boy" (爆弾魔の兄ちゃん lit.devil bomb boy) by Kurobe. * After Ibara said "I'm sorry for doubting you. Thanks for helping us!" Haruto responded "Call me anytime. I'll come running to you." Implying that he cares a lot for Ibara and he's still keeping his word about protecting her. * He absolutely has no idea Ibara has feelings for him. He sometimes wonders if Ibara hates him since she often runs or hide away from him after since they reunited. He does not know that Ibara blushes because of him, since at one point of the story, he came too close to Ibara's face and her face immediately blushes, he then asks her, "Your face is really red, are you having a fever?". * From the '''Site Story (three special manga chapters that first published in the Weekly Young Magazine in Fall 2013, each chapter will be bundled with the first, third and fifth volume BD/DVD), Haruto often recieves many love letters in his shoe locker, but he never has any interest in it because he is too busy inventing and never gave any replies back. There is a fanart that is based from this. * The kuro (黒) in his surname means "black" or "dark", his sawa (澤) is a common family surname. His given name Haruto (遥人) means "a far away person" or "a distant person". * He handed the 'aether' first to Ibara Naruse. Quotes (To an unconcious Ibara) "What do you get out of putting your life on the line for that villain? Humans aren't worth saving!" (To Kurobe and Gennai) "The Coppelion are all clones. We never had parents. Those clones were genetically engineered to be immune to radiation, to have superhuman abilities...it was much like selective breeding. Despite that, most of the traits of our originals passed down to us unchanged. Especially our personalities and judgment skills." (To Shion) "Why are you going this far, Shion Ozu? Is it for revenge..against the scientists who made us? They experimented on you, didn't they? All for our duties here in Tokyo. In the City of Death. Hate them as much as you like. But they'll still believe their actions were helping humanity." (To Ibara) "Sheesh...I'll never understand why they chose you to be our representative. It's a miracle you've survived this long." (To Ibara) "Kanon Ozu...Water is her weak point. If she isn't careful with her powers around water, she'll shock herself. And she's afraid of that." (To Kanon) "They'll keep creating the same tragedies. They'll destroy themselves, even without your hand in it." (To Kanon) "What you've said is correct, in theory..But my DNA just won't listen to reason." (To Ibara) "I knew we couldn't trust humans. Reaching out to them is pointless." (To Ibara and Tarou) "This is how humans are. They can't control science...But they can't live without it." (To Ibara) "There are two sides...to science. You're the face of the good side. Don't look so sad." (To Kurobe aiming at Kunikida) "He's a human. Just...forgive him." (To Dr.Coppelius) "Long time no see... Dr.Coppelius" (To Dr.Coppelius) "I must refuse, Dr.Coppelius. I'm not your doll." (To young Ibara) "Don't die! You gotta stay alive, Ibara Naruse! I'll protect you...! So stay alive!" (To Taeko) "Keep your chin up. And think of what Naruse would do in a situation like this." (To the Cleaning Unit members) "Let's move. It's time to clean up." (To Dr.Coppelius) "I believe in the path she choose, because there will surely be a bright future waiting ahead" (To Dr.Coppelius regarding about joining him) "We're not interested in a new era. We're still cleaning up here and now." References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Male Category:Characters